30 Promises
by Squirrel Legs
Summary: This will have 30 different AyameKouga oneshots. Yeah it'll have kisses in each one but not really promises, well not in all of them. Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. Made by several AyameKouga authors.
1. Promise to Wait and Find

By: Reall-Goodchild

Promise 2: Promise to Wait and Find

The bar was smokey, darkly lit, and smelt stongly of piss, but it was quiet, excluding the sound of taps pouring drink and grunt of thanks to the bartender. It wasn't the type of place Kouga Ookami, a wealthy businessman from the city, would normally be found but tonight, it would do. For tonight he was content to wollow in self pity over the loss of love. No matter how long it had been since his precious Kagome had turned from him to be with another, it stung as if it had been just yesterday. He'd seen her today, walking down the road with her husband that poor excuse for a man, Inuyasha, her stomach round, as she was near due with his child.

It disgusted him.

He had offered her everything. Love, riches, everything she could ever want and more. And still it had not been enough for her. And nearly three years later, he still resented her for it. He wanted to hate her, he did, but it was impossible for him to hate the one he'd loved. The only one he'd ever loved, and probably ever would.

The bartender placed another bottle of Heineken in front of him. He looked up at the man, with his round face and sympathetic eyes. Kouga didn't want the man's pity, but he nodded his head in thanks for the drink. He raised the bottle to his lips, and with a sigh took a long drink.

The door burst open, a rowdy group of young women and men came in, belting out a tune in perfect harmony. Choking at the sudden burst of sound, Kouga glanced over at them. He gave them a look of distaste. They looked like a bunch of homeless bums. All of them were sporting tattered jeans and some with a jacket to match. One of them, a man with a dark complexion and a bulky build, wore a black toupee on his bald head. Another woman was dress in nothing more than her jeans and what appeared to be a black bra, her tall hooker like boots were worn over her jeans up to her kneecaps.

The song they sang as they gathered around one of the several round tables in the joint was light hearted, full of hope and spoke often of love. No one in the bar seemed disturbed by it, a few of the old men, whom Kouga assumed were regulars, turned and watched them with interest, tapping a foot to the beat. Kouga wouldn't deny, the song was simply magnificent and beautifully sung, so much that he could almost hear the music that would go with it. It was a shame he wasn't in the mood light hearted songs of love.

He resented them all at the moment, just as he resented Kagome. Neither of them would leave him to his business, allowing him to live his life in the way he'd prefer to. No, the song had now been clearly imprinted into his mind, so that even after the group had stopped singing it, it played on in his mind, much like the memories of Kagome that surfaced from time to time.

The group burst into cheers of self appreciation, along with some applause from those sitting randomly over the room. Kouga's hope that the merriment would end with the song were dashed as the group began to chat enthusiastically. Kouga sighed, his peace and quiet was gone. And soon, he thought, he would be too. What was the point in staying in the dump if he couldn't even pity himself properly?

A woman, around his age by the look of her, came to stand next to him. "Three Heinekens, two Smirnoff Twists, one with lemons, and two cola's, if it's not too much trouble Micheal," The soft voice, as sweet and smooth as a rich chocolate bar, drew Kouga's attention to his left. She wore torn jeans, as the rest of the group, with a blood red tank top and worn out sneakers. Her hair was a fiery red and wavy, pulled up into two high ponytails.

The woman, feeling eyes upon her, turned her head to look at him. His own piercing blue eyes met the most captivating emerald eyes he'd ever seen in his life. They merely stared at one another for several seconds, before she spoke. "May I help you with something?" She asked, a smile curving lips.

"Uh, no, no. I was staring," He admitted, "I'm sorry, it was rude of me."

She laughed. A beautiful laugh, he thought, sweet as the music she had been singing not ten minutes before. "It's quite alright." She said, her smile showing off perfectly aligned and pearly white teeth he wouldn't expect any in that group to have. "I don't mind being looked at by an attractive man every once and a while. Does wonders for the ego." The corners of Kouga's lips twitched upwards, causing the woman's smile to widen. "There, that's much more suiting that that scowl you were wearing. After all," her voiced raised to the entire bar to hear as she scooped up the order of drinks with skill. "Tonight is a night of celebration! Jason and Ming are expecting a baby!"

The group cheered, grabbing they're drinks they raised they're glasses in a toast. Everyone in the establishment raised their glasses as well.

Everyone, that is, except Kouga, who felt a bitter prang in his heart as he was sorely reminded that Kagome was married and expecting a child. As the excited chatter filled the room yet again, Kouga chugged down the rest of his drink. Slapping down his bottle, along with the proper amount of payment and a generous tip, he stood. He swiftly exited the now far too happy atmosphere of the bar.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he started towards the subway. He wondered to himself what part of New York City he was in. He had randomly picked a stop to get off at after seeing Kagome. The bar had been a lucky find.

"Wait up!" He heard a shout from behind him. Turning around, he was faced with the young woman from the bar.

"Can I help you?" Kouga asked blandly. It was snobbish of him, he was well aware of that, but he had no interest in conversing with a woman who was wearing clothes in such a state and who appeared to be a regular in some filthy pub in a dodgy part of New York City.

The woman walked up to him and gave him a curious look. "Are you ok?"

She asked, and Kouga was surprised to hear the concern laced in her melodic voice. "You seem upset, and you left rather quickly back there."

Kouga gave her a stern scowl, trying to be intimidating and unwelcoming.

"I've had a bad day. Not that it's any of you business." He stated, looking coolly uninterested.

He hated himself for finding her attractive, this ragged redhead. He felt guilty, as if he were betraying Kagome. But there was something about her. She was confident, obviously didn't care that he looked polished and sharp in his suit while she was in tattered clothing. She most certainly wasn't shy or modest. She had this wild and exotic aura that had his blood buzzing.

She nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Do you want to talk about it then?" She asked. "I'm a great listener, better than any bartender."

Kouga glared at her. "No, I do not want to talk about it, especially to some stranger I've exchanged no more than 10 words to." He stated firmly, his temper getting the better of him. "And I don't want your damn sympathy either, so stop looking at me like that."

A fire ignited in her eyes. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you or upset you in any way." She yelled. "I simply thought-"

"You thought wrong," Kouga said. His voice calm and cool, though his mind was reeling, something about her eyes, the passion and fire in them now, had his blood pulsing with excitement.

"Well, sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Geez, you try to do something nice for your fellow human and you get no respect. Well, to hell with you! You with you stiff suit and a stick stuck up your-"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. It was on impulse. Out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He wanted to know if he could feel anything the way he had when he was with Kagome. He just needed to know. And this woman, whose name he didn't even know yet, had his blood set ablaze.

"I... you... What?" She gave him a look of pure shock. Obviously she had not been expecting a reaction such as that. "Can you what?" His request simply could not be processed by her brain.

"Can I kiss you?" He repeated, stepping closer to her, so that they were nose to nose, though he stood a good foot taller than her.

"You," She started slowly. "Want to kiss me?"

"Yes." He affirmed with a nod.

"Why?"

The question was simple enough, but he had no idea how to answer it.

"I'm not quite sure myself," he admitted. He raised his hands to cup the sides of her face. "Call it impulse."

Feeling suddenly drawn to him, the woman raised her head to his and lowered her lashed as they're lips neared. "Well, who am I to deny impulse."

She managed to say before they're lips met.

The kiss was passionate, desperate and rough. He was looking for something, she thought. She didn't know what, but she could feel it. A jolt ran through them both, sparks set off. No, Kouga thought. Not sparks. Wildfires.

He pulled away, looking down at her. Her eyes and licked her lips, savoring the kiss. "I'm Ayame, by the way." She said casually, a smile inching its way onto her lips.

"It's been a pleasure, Ayame." He said with a nod. Dropping his hands to his sides, he turned to leave again.

"Did you find it?" Ayame called out from behind him.

Kouga looked back at her with a questioning look. "Find what?"

She shrugged, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Whatever it was you were looking for in that kiss."

Kouga was about to question her, but her knowing look told him that it would be pointless. So he nodded. "Yes," He said, looking off towards the high rises of the city. "Yes, I did."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you." She said with a smile. She turned and began to walk back to the bar entrance. "If ever you need to find anything,"

She called over her shoulder. "I'd be happy to help you, if it means I get another kiss." Kouga smirked as she laughed. "Same time, same place, every night, if you need to find me."

"I'll be sure to come find you then." He said, watching her as she reached the door and looked back at him.

"Are you just saying that?" She asked, a teasing smile playing on her lips, "Or is that a promise?"

Kouga looked at her, baffled. He gave a light laugh. "It's a promise."

He said with a genuine smile, his first in a long time.

"Then I'll be waiting." Ayame stated with a nod. "And that is my promise to you." She started to enter the bar but stopped with a laugh and pulled back to look at him again. "You know, you never did tell me your name."

Kouga blinked at her, shocked at his own rudeness, "Kouga," He said.

"Kouga Ookami."

She flashed him a heart stopping smile. "Goodnight then, Kouga Ookami."

"Goodnight, Ayame." He said. She went back into her bar and he turned and started for the subway. He'd be back, he thought. Oh yes, he'd most certainly return for her.


	2. Promise for the Future

Promise Number 3: Promise For The Future.

By: Anjel Rocker

Disclaimer: Characters Not Mine.

It had been a few long years, but it was done. Naraku had been defeated by that worthless inu-koro. He had been there to watch everything. Tangled in Naraku's vile tentacles and helpless and there was the bastard unleashing a final blow that have sent the vile creature to his grave.

Onigomo's heart had been shattered into a thousand of pieces. Light seemed to form from it. The blast of it impact was large that even he had to close his eyes and try to face away.

And with that final blow, Kouga dropped with the now dead vile tentacles. The battle had ended. The complex battle in which he had waited all those many years for was finally over. Three years of this. The chasing and the near brushes with death. It was over.

Finally over. He could finally make Kagome his mate. That's when his eyes saw it. She ran to the mutt as he stood off to the side. He had that sword on the ground as she grabbed onto him to hug. The mutt had a look of surprise across his face as the miko, whom Kouga loved basically jumped onto him.

Kouga watched quietly. He was suddenly realizing that the girl who took his heart would never love him back. He blinked as he watched the scene. Kagome would loved the mutt and she always would. There was no denying that.

He watched as the Kagome got the nearly completed shikon jewel. Kouga knew that he would give up his jewel shards for the human girl. His speed would be decrease and his power would lessen… however… he would do anything for this human girl.

He gave her his shards without any question. She did not even have to reject him. He knew what would happen. He handed the shards and gave her a smirk, trying to make light of the situation.

She gave him a warm smile. "Arigatou, Kouga-kun."

He nodded. "See ya around, Kagome." The ookami youkai said as he beckoned what little he had left of his tribe to follow him. They would go back to their home. Naraku was dead and the revenge had dealt with. Even if it was not done by his own hand.

Ginta and Hakkaku, loyal to the end of time followed them as did the wolves. They still had unfinished business that had to be dealt with.

In the four long years since she had seen Kouga, so much had happen. Her grandfather passed away and the tribe was looking for leadership. She took it like she was destined to, however her tribe was attacked by another.

So many had died in battle to save their land, however to save the lives of her existing tribe the young ookami princess cut a deal with the Alpha of the North-western tribe. She would become his mate if he did not harm her tribe.

And so, the tribes joined as one under the condition that the young redhead would mate with the black tribe's Alpha, Masao.

That was about three years ago. Now, Masao was dead. She never loved him and he had never loved her. Although, she loved the child that she had given birth too. Kyo was only a toddler. He was an adorable little guy who had a disliking for his father just as much as his mother had.

Ayame was also pregnant with another child. She had found out the day right after Masao had died from an illness that had been passed on by humans to youkai. Ayame was happy that he was gone. She could perhaps live in piece with her child and the other that was on the way.

Once, Masao had died. The Beta took over with his mate and the ookami princess was pushed a side to live in a smaller den that would be enough room to raise her children. She did not mourn or wear black to the burial. No, she wanted to dance, for her life would now be in piece.

However, Ayame was not happy in this forced tribe. Most of the black ookami were brutally harsh to her white ookami. No, they were not happy.

She had decided that they would have to split the tribes. It would not work. The North west and the North east would never agree. And so, after a debate with the new Alpha of the tribe, it had come down to it.

The white ookami of the North East would relocate to a new home. Some were against the separation and others were for it. Ayame did not care who followed her, she just wanted a better life for her offspring.

It had been five months since the move and Ayame was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She was the alpha female of the pack except she had her Beta take over the position since she was in her final months of pregnancy.

She would have the baby in about two months. Kyo was more excited of having a little brother or sister than Ayame was. The little boy looked a lot like his mother. Shaggy Red hair and bright green eyes and even the heart shaped face. He did not remind Ayame of Masao at all. She was thankfully for that miracle.

Kyo would always want to feel her stomach in case his little sibling kicked. He was a cheerful but very shy. He was always hiding behind his mother when there was a stranger. He was a good boy.

Ayame no longer dreamed about the lunar rainbow although, she had told Kyo the story about it many times. However, she did not use Kouga's or her own name in the story at all. Oddly enough, this was Kyo's favourite bedtime story.

The ookami princess had matured in the last three years more than anything. She had learnt many life lessons during that time. She needed to learn and hold strength, strength for her people and most of all for her children.

The territory that they had taken was a forested area. There was a large mountain with many caves and den. It was the territory of a long since dead tribe. The land was good as well. It seemed that perhaps some things were looking up.

Ayame spend her days looking after her young son. There weren't many children his age due to the lack of tribe members. However, about three other female members were pregnant.

They also bought a few black female ookami with them since they were mated to the male members of the white tribe. They had also lost a few females to black male ookami.

She helped out with the meal preparations but her afternoons were spent in an open clearing where her son loved to play. Although, this afternoon wasn't like any other… Kyo was in the forested area picking flowers for his mother.

The little red haired boy could hear her voice calling him to get back into her view. His mother was probably getting up now to find him. To the boy, it was now a game of hide and go seek.

He had the flowers in his hands as he giggled and ran to hide. However, he looked behind him to see if his mommy was chasing him, he did not see the down in the forest and with that, he fell down the three foot 'cliff'. To a child, this was a cliff.

And if that, the child cried. He cried for his mother. Kyo felt a presence with him and when he looked up, he saw another ookami youkai. This one was tall and wearing brown furs. His hair was black and up in a high pony tail. He looked strong, but he was from another pack.

Kyo shivered as the ookami looked down at him with his blue eyes. The ookami spoke to the cub. "Don't you hear your mother calling you?" He asked but the cub stayed still.

"Right… we'll take you back then." The brown ookami said to the white ookami cub as he picked up the boy.

Kyo noticed the other two humanoid ookami and the many other ookami following him.

She couldn't find Kyo. She tracked in scent but he was with others. Ones not of her tribe. The scent was familiar however. Her eyes widen. What if it was the black ookami taking him since the boy what technically part of their tribe.

She was slower because she was pregnant, although… she kicked up enough power to create her small whirlwind to find her son.

She stopped when she was close and saw her son. She blinked, not believing what she saw. Kyo was in his arms. Kouga's. Her son was with the guy who she had wanted all her life but couldn't have.

"Kouga?" The red headed ookami female asked.

Kouga was surprised. This was Ayame but then… it wasn't. The cub wiggled out of him arms and got down, he ran to her and cried. "Mommy!"

"Hi Ayame. Long time no see." He said causally to the young woman. She was no longer the little girl. She was now someone else's mate with a child and with another on the way.

She glared at him. "Is that all you can say? Don't you have any clue what happen to my tribe?" Her mood was now scary. Kyo looked at his mother with a clueless face. "Mommy… he helped me." The cub said proudly.

Ayame looked down at her young son before lifting him up. He was a big boy now but she wanted him close to her. "Yes, I know… Kyo." She spoke softly before looking back at Kouga. "You really have no clue, do you? Off chasing that human girl for four years now?" She shook her head.

Kouga growled. "Listen… Bitch… I needed to…"

"No… you listen to me… because you didn't come when I came to get you. My tribe died when the demons attacked because of that beast of a man that you killed… then about 6 months after that. My grandfather died. We weren't able to locate you, so I had to take leadership!" She paused for a second to growl at him.

"Then, we were attacked by another tribe and half of my small pack was wiped out… and so I had to cut a deal with the Alpha of the other pack. I was forced to become his mate but… I did what needed to be done. To save my pack. I lived there for about three years until about 7 months ago. He died and I am happy because he was not a good mate. I did not love him and I wished for his death every day. I bared one of his children and I had another coming in less than a month or so. This all would have never happened if you would have just come with me." Ayame turned away.

"Why are you even here in our territory?" She said to Kouga and his tribe. Kyo wiggled in her arms and looked back at the brown ookami youkai.

Kouga was stunned. "I had to defeat Naraku to avenge my tribe."

"And did you?" The red headed woman asked.

Kouga blinked. "Keh… of course I did… woman."

"Mommy, are they staying?" Kyo piped up.

Ayame looked back. "Kouga-sama, if you want to stay with our tribe, fine. You are welcome to use the many dens we have to host both you and your tribe." She nodded to both Ginta and Hakkaku, who had continued to follow their leader. The two were completely loyal to Kouga.

He thought it over for a second and looked at his comrades who like himself were tired from the running. Kouga was not as fast as he used to be without the jewel shards. He could still whip up a tornado but not as big as he had once been able to.

Ayame started walking back to the dens with her young son as Kouga and his tribe followed suit.

Her tribe had welcomed their long forgotten friends with open arms. Dens were set up and the food was prepared for the arrival. A feast was held that night as well. They were still a small tribe of only thirty or so but they all worked well together to have the feast ready.

The Beta Mamoru and his mate Nodoka had hosted the small feast although; Ayame was there as well with her small son.

Kouga was sitting on the opposite end of the table. He had come looking for Ayame to keep his promise to her. Although, it was a small childish one… knowing that Kagome would never love him made him want to keep the promise.

However, wolves mated for life and she was already mated to another… even if he was dead. This disappointed him… however… he would need to apologize to her for so much. It would take ever inch of his ookami pride but it needed to be done.

The feast went on and Ayame stayed even when Kyo was sleeping on her lap. She decided when the feast was dying down and the darkness of the night had been for quite awhile, that it was time for her as well to go to sleep.

The red head was able to stand even in her pregnant state with her young boy in her arms. She excused herself and said that it was time for her to go. And with that, Ayame went up to her den with her child.

Her den was small but was perfect for a single mother and her two cubs. She had given the larger den to the Beta and his mate. They were a young couple but she knew that he would be able to take over the tribe. Yes, Ayame had not said it yet but she was going to step down.

She wasn't able to fulfill her duties as an Alpha. Her pride had stopped her from doing this sooner but she was a mother first and she would have to continue being a mother until her cubs would grow up and were able to fend for themselves.

The den was plain and simple. With two futons, one for herself and another for her son. However, her son nearly always slept on her futon. She placed him on the larger futon and pulled a large fur blanket over him as she sat down and watched him for a second.

She decided to go to the cliff that overlooked the forest. It was one of her favourite places to sit and think. Once there, she sat and stared at the stars. The full moon was out that night.

He watched as she went out of the den. He was talking to some of her tribe mates that he had not seen in ages. That was when he excused himself to follow the red haired pregnant female. He found her scent and found her outside sitting on a rock in front of a cliff. "Ayame?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "What do you want?" Her voice was hostile.

He shot her a glare and growled. "Cut that bullshit out, woman." Kouga continued. "I want to talk."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Okay… about?"

"Well…" He started trying to look confident.

"Don't tell me… you finally figured out that the human girl… Kagome or something doesn't love you and never will because she loves the hanyou and now you came back to try and fulfill your promise to me?" Ayame asked bluntly.

"Actually, woman… if you would shut up and listen… I would have said that I remembered the promise and that I wanted to say sorry for that and the pain that you had to go through over these last few years with the North western tribe…" He had a blank look on his face as he stared down at the ookami princess.

"It's fine… if it didn't happen… then I wouldn't have Kyo." She shrugged.

Kouga was a bit shocked that she didn't try to rip his head off. "So, you don't care that I lied to you about the promise?"

"Do you honestly think that I would dwell on a promise that happened when I was a child?" Ayame asked in a low voice. "Kouga… trust me… I don't care at all about that stupid promise anymore." Her voice cracked a bit as she tried to stay strong.

"Is that why you're crying?"

"No… I'm crying because I'm happy."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "You're crying and you're happy, what the fuck?"

"You're an asshole… I'm happy because I can't believe Masao is dead. Fuck… you have no fucking clue what happen."

"Then tell me what happen?"

"No! I don't need nor want to tell you!" The red head said to him. "I'm going to bed." She stood up to leave as she passed him.

Taking her wrist, he pulled her back to him.

"Hey… what the hell are you…" That is when he leaned down and took her lips with his own. Her eyes were wide. He couldn't do this. She had been already mated. Wasn't this against the ookami laws?

He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

Kouga was quiet before saying. "Ayame, I have a new promise. I promise to mate you and be a father to your children." His voice was honest and his icy blue eyes were almost soft.

Ayame looked down. "Kouga… if you think that this is some kind of duty then…"

"Will you just shut up… this is not something that I feel is my duty to you… and even if it was…" He started before he was cut off by Ayame.

"Uh… Kouga…"

"What is it?" He said in a rough voice.

"I think my water broke. I'm going to have the baby."


	3. Promise To Stay

By: Squirrel Legs

Promise Number 4: Promise To Stay

"_Come on Princess, give this poor, lonely man a hug." _

She wished she could go back in time. It was almost two months now since Ayame ever saw him, and with every agonizing minute she waited, her heart ached that it would be the last time. She never realized it before but now she felt so stupid of her ignorance of her own feelings. She loved the man, every last bit of him. How he would just ignore her annoyance of him and just smirk, or how he would give her a smile just for her even when he was in the most serious of moods.

Ayame walked silently along the courtyard garden, she stopped in front of a large patch of irises. Memories flashed through her mind and she fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

_She was only ten when she first came to his castle. The King came to make alliances with Kouga's father, and brought along his only daughter. She had managed to run away from her maids and hid in the garden. She nearly died of happiness, there were flowers everywhere and the scent that lingered in the air was of heaven. She giggled as she ran through the entire garden, smelling some flowers, and occasionally trying to touch the ones that grew taller than her. The young Ayame stopped in front of a patch of the most beautiful flowers she had ever witnessed. Each flower had three drooping, violet petals that faded into white on the inside. _

"_Hey, who are you?" A voice came from behind that startled her. _

_She turned around to see an older boy who looked fifteen, Prince Kouga, who she didn't know at the time. He was quite handsome with his midnight hair fastened into a high ponytail at the back of his head. His dark skin contrasted with his icy blue eyes that seemed to be burning their gaze into hers. He was much taller than she was too. She fumbled with words unable to think at all. _

"_Uh m-my n-n-name is...uh…uh," She felt like crying but the boy must've sensed her distress and put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Do you know the name of these flowers?" He asked her._

_She shook her head no._

_He plucked one of the flowers and laid it in her small hand, "This is an iris flower."_

"_That's my name!" Ayame blurted, she inspected the flower with wide eyes. The boy tried hard not to laugh at the excitement the girl before him displayed._

"_So your name's Iris?" He inquired, smiling,_

"_No, my name's Ayame but it means the same thing," she said uncertain, "doesn't it?"_

_The boy's smile turned into a grin, "Yeah you're right, it does mean the same thing." He then added, "That's a really pretty name, where'd you come from?"_

"_I came here with my father," Ayame talked with more confidence, "He came here to talk to the King." _

"_Oh, I see." The boy said, "Then you must be the princess everyone's looking for!" He burst out laughing. When he finished laughing two other boys ran up to him yelling, "Kouga! Have you found the princess?"_

_He called back saying, "Yeah she's right here," he then chuckled, "Can you believe no one checked the gardens?"_

_Ayame looked at the three older boys, she was suddenly nervous again, "A-am I in trou-trouble?"_

_The boy with who had a white Mohawk looked at her grimly and said, "You're in a load of trouble."_

"_Yeah, you wouldn't believe what happened to the last princess who ran away from her maids." The other boy who had white and black hair added._

_Ayame was now filled with fright, "What h-happened to her?" She couldn't control the shaking in her voice. Kouga gave both boys a hefty fist to the heads._

"_Don't listen to these idiots Ayame," he glared at his friends, making them shrink back in fear. "You're not in any trouble, I'll make sure of that. Just don't run away anymore alright? You make people worry about you."_

Ayame plucked an iris as she spun it between her fingers. She smiled when she remembered Kouga ordering several dozens of irises to be sent with her on her journey back home. In fact, this was the very spot she first met him. Her old crush on him was returning, this time no longer a small childhood fancy. She continued until she got to the central pond, the moon was now up and high and the pond shimmered silver lights. She let her dark aurburn hair fall onto her shoulders from their traditional pigtails. Her once lively emerald eyes lost their fire and only showed her anxiety. Anything could've happened to Kouga but no one knows his whereabouts. She never thought he'd ever leave her. Had she known…

She sat down, not caring about dirtying her dress. Ayame brought her knees to her chest as she gazed off into space, a faraway look in her eyes. She already knew how he felt about her, she frowned when she recalled the night of his confession.

_Ayame was sitting in her room gazing at her own reflection in the mirror as she brushed her long silky hair. Out of no where Kouga burst into her room, almost slamming the door behind him._

"_Forgive me for my brashness Princess Ayame but I've come here to tell you of my feelings for you," He looked like he hadn't had sleep for days and from the smell of him, he had been drinking, "I love you Ayame."_

_All she could do was stare at him in shock, "I don't understand…" _

_His face expressed his frustration, "Ayame don't play games with me right now, you must understand! I love you Ayame! From the day I met you!"_

"_Kouga you have drunk to much tonight, you should go get some rest." Ayame said in almost a whisper, pleadingly._

"_Is that your response then?" Kouga asked in a livid tone. _

"_Kouga, I…" He did not wait for her response and instead rushed out of her room._

Things weren't quite the same between them afterwards, but neither of the two mentioned what happened that night ever again. Kouga's visits to her father's lands were less frequent. However, seven weeks ago there was a murder attempt on her father. For her own protection, Kouga offered to take in Ayame until the dispute between the East Territory and the North Territory, including Ayame's kingdom, was over. Four days later from when she arrived to his castle everyone was celebrating from a new alliance made with the Fire Kingdom. Ayame remembered when she walked to the table where Kouga was competing with another man in a drinking contest, surprise, surprise. When Kouga spotted her, he was already immensely drunk and forgot all about the contest. He stood, leaning on the table for support as he began to flirt shamelessly to her in front of his friends.

"_Come on Princess, give this poor, lonely man a hug!" He said lazily, almost slurring his words. The men watching all laughed at their prince's antics. Ayame, half furious and embarrassed, walked up to the table and slapped him across the face. She then stomped off the garden, fists clenched tight. A few minutes later, Kouga followed her, this time a bit more sober, to apologize. She refused to look at him and just pretended to not hear him. She heard him sigh in defeat behind her, he than said gently, "I'm leaving tomorrow to aid the Fire Kingdom against the Naraku and the East Kingdom. I'm not sure when I'll come back Ayame but I hope you can forgive me…this is the second time I crossed the line." She heard his retreating footsteps, "Wait!" Kouga was already gone by the time she turned around. The next morning Kouga had already left with his men by the time she woke up. _

Kouga's men had all come back with news of the defeat of Naraku. However, celebration was dismissed for Prince Kouga had been gone missing in battle. The worst was expected.

Ayame finally lost control as she burst into tears. Why hadn't she come to her senses earlier when it wasn't too late! Kouga might've been here beside her right now if only she had, if only….

Ayame tensed when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She was afraid to turn around and be disappointed, so for several minutes the two figures stood by the pond not looking eye to eye.

"Ayame…" A low, tired yet gentle voice called from behind her.

Ayame's eyes filled once more with tears, but this time they were no longer sorrowful ones. She turned around so quickly that she knocked the man's balance off as he fell to the floor. Kouga was about to yell at Ayame for tackling him when he felt her small body clinging to him, what surprised him even more were the tears he felt. Once again, the pair stayed in that position for several minutes. Kouga clothes smelled of blood and sweat and Ayame worried she might've hurt him by making him fall. Before she could pull back to inspect his injuries, Kouga pulled her back into his circle of arms.

"Kouga," Ayame tried to say through her choking tears, "I love you."

She could feel the heartbeat of the man under her race rapidly. "Wha-"

"I love you Kouga, these two months were torment for me, I thought you might've…" She couldn't say it and began to cry again.

Kouga stroked her hair comfortingly, "Come on Ayame, you know I'm not that easy to get rid of," he said jokingly.

Ayame knew he was smirking, she didn't even have to look. Although, she feared she might fall asleep in his arms so she began to get up. She gently but firmly held Kouga's hands down before he could pull her back to him. "Don't ever leave me Kouga."

"I promise," Kouga said with a softness that Ayame did not know he possessed. "Besides, I wouldn't want to make that pretty face of yours wrinkled with stress now would I?"

Kouga had an amazing talent for ruining moments. In fact, Ayame found it effortless to stop crying now. Before Ayame could scold him, Kouga was already standing, he picked Ayame up in his arms. "Come on, I promised everyone I'd tell them what happened to me, wouldn't want to make them to wait long. Did you know that I was close to falling off a cli-"

"Kouga, do you love me?"

Kouga stopped walking, "Of course, I always have and will." Without waiting for a response Kouga swept Ayame into a kiss. Several patches of irises laid beside the two swaying in the warm breeze, this was where it all began. Ironic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope ya liked. Please review.


	4. Promise To Play

By: Reall-Goodchild

Promise 5: Promise to Play

Eyes closed, fingers gliding, sweet music pouring out of the instrument as smooth and rich as a glass of milk. Kouga had seen nothing like it before. He had heard many things about the musical prodigy that was rumoured to live in this monster of a house, but since he had come here exactly one month ago, he had not heard a single note coming from that piano until this night. The girl he had seen and spoken to on many occasions since he moved in, but he hadn't known that she was the one that he had be told so much about.

Her bushy red hair had been let out of her usual high pigtails and the iris he'd given her the other day was placed behind her ear. She was dressed in a simple, silky, golden night gown that, from what he could tell, hugged her curves just right. She did not know that he was there, watching her and moving closer, for her eyes remained closed as she continued to play with a passion he'd never seen or experienced.

The song itself was beautiful, but incredibly sad. It was the type of song that would bring a crowd to it's feet in a standing ovation while women wiped their eyes of tears. There were no sheets of music, it seemed she was either making it up as she went, or had the piece memorised.

Slowly and gently, the song came to a soft end, and the girl paused, savouring the last string of notes. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the dark haired man who'd stopped a few feet in front of her. Their eyes connected for several seconds before she looked away, blushing lightly.

"That was beautiful," Kouga said, stuffing his hands in his pockets trying to act casual. "Sad too..."

"All of my songs are sad," the redhead informed him in a shy voice, still not looking up.

"Why is that, Ayame?" he asked, moving closer and taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"The sad songs always seem much more powerful then the happy, uplifting ones," Ayame explained. "And..."

"Yes?"

"Their easier to write," she continued hesitantly. "They just seem to come out that way. Maybe I just don't have anything to be happy about."

"I'd think you'd have plenty of things to be happy about," Kouga said as he pressed down a random key. "I mean, you live in a gorgeous house, your talents are world renowned, you rolling in cash... most people would think you had it all."

"Yes, but I'm never allowed to actually live my life," the girl stated. "I was sent to a special school because my parents were rich and then taken out of that school so that I could focus solely on my music. I was never allowed to play or have friends or any of those childhood things. I never had an interest in being famous. I wanted to be a kid, not an 7 year old mini-adult." She sighed, looking down at her keys, sliding her fingers over the texture. "And the money... it's nice, but you can't buy happiness."

"What about me?" Kouga asked, looking down at her now confused looking face. "I'm your friend aren't I? Don't I count?"

"You're my betrothed," Ayame reminded him. "It's the only reason we met and the only reason I'm allowed to talk to you."

"That doesn't change the fact that we've gotten to know each other..." Kouga shrugged.

"Getting to know one another doesn't mean that we're friends. I hardly know anything about you beyond your family information and basic skills," she sighed again. "And it's not like either of us really want to marry each other. We're not in love. The only reason we agreed is to get away from our parents."

"That's true," Kouga nodded thoughtfully. "But in time, we'll grow to love each other, you'll see."

Ayame said nothing to that. She simply looked wearily back down at the keys and began to play a soft tune. It was still sad sounding to Kouga who placed a hand over hers, stopping the song before it ever really got started.

"Promise me something..." he said looking down at their touching hands.

"What?"

"Promise me that one day, you'll play a happy song for me," he looked into her shimmering emerald eyes. "Just for me to hear, no one else. Because I want to be the one that makes you happy Ayame. Whether you believe me on that or not, I do. We may not love each other yet, but when you do love me, please, just play me a happy song so that I know, even if we're both too scared to say the actual words."

Ayame started at him for a good minute, dumbfounded. No one, in her entire life had said anything so sweet and endearing to her. Slowly her closed her slack-jawed mouth and smiled softly. Lightly, she nodded, turning her hand around and giving his a gentle squeeze before pulling away. "When I love you," she said as she rose from the stool and smoothed out her wrinkled night gown. "Goodnight Kouga." With that she left the room, leaving him alone on the piano bench, staring after her.

Kouga turned back around, looking down at his hands as he pressed down a random combination of keys only to produce a cringingly clashing sound. Shaking his head and chuckling, he too stood and headed out of the room. "When you love me."

------  
AN: Eheh... it's been a while since I've written any Kouga/Ayame. Maybe I should start again . Reviews are much appreciated. RG


	5. IMPRTNT AN: About Prms Not to Bite

A/N: Promise to Bite. I decided to turn into an actually story. First chapter up. Review please, it really helps me continue to write if I know people enjoy my work.

BTW: It's been 3 years since I last came to FF or written anything. So I don't remember a lot from before so I'm dumping most of my ideas. So please tell me whatcha think.

Squirrel Legs


End file.
